Losing You
by aries queenzha
Summary: First ONESHOT! BBBYAYA, romance, hurt, adultchara, AU?, Takkan ada halangan bagi dua jiwa yang telah menyatu, karena kau berada dalam diriku, dalam hatiku. RnR, DLDR


BOBOIBOY bukan punya saya.

Warning: BBBYaya, alur kecepetan, pwp, gaje, typo maybe. Dll

* * *

Rintik hujan menemaniku menghabiskan malam. Menyisakan sayup-sayup bunyi dedaunan tertiup angin.

Sunyi...sepi...senyap...

Bahkan detak jantungku sendiri dapat ku dengar.

"Boboiboy... di mana kamu?"

Aku merintih sendiri dalam kegelapan malam. Meringkuk dalam buaian selimut tebal dan kasur yang empuk. Sungguh tak nyaman.

Tik...tik...tik...

Denting jarum jam beradu merdu. Pukul 2 pagi dan suamiku belum pulang? Ke mana dia ya Tuhan? Tidakkah dia memikirkanku? Tidakkah aku penting baginya? Apa karena aku tak bisa memberinya seorang anak, lantas dia akan mencarinya dari wanita lain?

Tidak...tidak... Boboiboy sudah berjanji menjadikanku yang terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Boboiboy memang sering pulang larut jika ada tugas ke luar kota. Tapi tak pernah sampai dia lupa tidur di rumah.

Tik...tik...tik

Hujan masih menderu, ku dongakkan wajahku menatap garasi tempat suamiku biasa memarkirkan mobilnya. Kosong.

Desahan lolos dari bibirku. Bosan, aku berdiri... berjalan menuju meja rias. Menatap foto pernikahanku dengan sang suami yang bertengger manis di sana. Senyum kami merebak, rona bahagia menjadi pasangan sempurna. Aku ingat, saat itu ada begitu banyak wanita yang menatap iri padaku. Mulai dari teman wanitanya hingga mantan pacarnya.

Tunggu dulu... Apa mungkin suamiku menemui wanita lain? Mungkinkah dia selingkuh?

Ku pukul keningku sendiri, inilah efek terlalu banyak menonton sinetron.

Sebuah tangan besar terulur melingkar di perutku. Aku tersentak. Ku balikkan badan dan mendapati suamiku tersenyum hangat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Yaya."

Aku membalas senyumnya, membelai mesra pipinya. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama padaku.

"Maaf sering meninggalkanmu. Aku tak pernah sadar betapa kesepiannya dirimu saat aku pergi."

Kepalaku menggeleng.

"Sssttt..." Ku tempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. "Hentikan itu. Sekarang kau sudah bersamaku. Aku bisa tenang."

Tangan itu merangkul tengkukku. Membawaku hanyut dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

Apa yang dia katakan? Aku tak mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yaya Yah." Pelukan itu pun semakin erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Boboiboy."

Sosok itupun menghilang.

"Boboiboy? Boboiboy? Kamu di mana? Boboiboy?"

.

Mataku mengerjap, terbuka perlahan, ku rasakan sakit masih menjalari kepalaku.

"Anda sudah sadar?"

Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian putih memasuki kamarku. Tunggu... ini bukan kamarku. Bernuansa putih dengan bebauan obat yang menyengat jelas bukan ciri ruangan pribadiku.

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum bersalah menatapku.

"Kemarin anda masuk rumah sakit karena syok. Karena tubuh dan kandungan anda masih lemah, jadi pihak rumah sakit membiarkan anda menginap."

Apa? Kandungan? Aku hamil? Ini anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, suamiku harus tahu.

Aku bergegas turun dari ranjang putih ini, mencabut jarum infus yang menancap pada kulitku. Reflek gadis itu menghentikan pergerakanku.

Sebelah tanganku ditariknya.

"Aku harus mencari suamiku. Dia pasti senang sekali. Kami sudah 8 tahun menanti kehadiran seorang anak. Tolong jangan halangi aku!"

Aku berontak karena wanita itu bersikeras melarangku pergi.

"Anda perlu istirahat ."

"Sudah cukup istirahatnya. Aku harus memberitahu kabar gembira ini pada suamiku. Lagipula aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi tolong... Lepaskan!"

"Tapi suami anda sudah meninggal."

DEGG

Apa katanya tadi? Suamiku sudah...? Suamiku...

Tidak...Tidak mungkin!

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalaku. Hujan itu...malam itu...

"Saya tahu ini berat bagi anda.-"

"Keluar!"

"..."

"KELUAR!" Intonasiku meninggi. Tubuhku tak terkendali. Aku melempar barang yang sekiranya tanganku jumpai.

"Aku bilang keluar!"

Wanita itu beranjak.

Aku butuh waktu sendiri, aku tak ingin melihat wajah orang yang menyebabkan suamiku pergi.

Yah... aku ingat, malam itu hanya ilusiku...malam itu terakhir kalinya dia memelukku...malam itu aku menanti kehadiran suamiku yang takkan kunjung datang.

Keesokannya, aku kehilangan kesadaran setelah rombongan polisi mengetuk pintu rumahku lalu bertanya dan menunjukkan tajuk surat kabar harian terbaru.

SEORANG PRIA TEWAS TERTABRAK SEDAN SAAT HENDAK MENYELAMATKAN HADIAH UNTUK ISTRINYA

Air mataku bergulir deras, menetes membasahi pangkuanku. Suamiku tahu aku begitu kesepian. Aku tak pernah menyangka, hari itu menjadi yang terakhir kali aku bisa menatap nyata matanya. Dia meninggalkanku...di dunia ini, berdua bersama calon buah hati kami.

.

"Katanya kucing itu hadiah untuk istrinya yang sering merasa kesepian ya."

"Iih...kasihan ya, cuma mau nyenengin istri sampai meninggal gitu."

"Iya...kasihan juga istrinya...mana dia lagi hamil ya."

"Iya...mana suaminya belum tahu kalau dia bakal jadi ayah."

Berbagai bisik-bisik mampir ke telingaku. Tak ku pedulikan semuanya. Aku hanya duduk diam menatap tulisan yang tertera di nisan itu. Bibirku kelu...tak dapat mengucap apapun.

Pemakaman yang berlangsung singkat itu hanya simbol perpisahan kami, sejatinya... aku dan suamiku akan selalu bersama. Tak ada maut yang kan memisahkan dua jiwa yang telah menyatu. Boboiboy selalu ada dalam diriku, dalam hatiku.

* * *

"Yaya pasti akan menyukai kucing ini." Senyum pemuda itu mengembang, menatap bingkisan untuk istrinya. Seekor kucing lucu yang sudah lama diidam-idamkan sang istri.

Tanpa sadar kucing itu melengos keluar melalui jendela mobilnya. Pemuda itu -Boboiboy, segera berlari mengejar sang kucing yang berhenti di tengah jalan raya.

Dipungutnya sang kucing berwarna pink, mengelus lembut bulu-bulu halusnya.

"Jangan kabur ya kucing cantik. Yaya istriku pasti sangat senang saat kau tiba di rumah."

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum sementara sang kucing hanya mengeong-ngeong tidak jelas. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, sebuah sedan berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. Tak sempat mengelak, cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mata sang pemuda menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihatnya, sebelum akhirnya...

BRAKKKK!

.

.

END

.

Hai... i'm back with my first oneshot my first fict with less than 1k word...yuhuuii..*senangnya hatiku

Ini hanya fict perxobaan yg diketik lewat hp tadi siang waktu lagi ngantuk jaga toko ditambah denger ibu2 ngerumpi.

Mulai dari orang kecelakaan sampai pasangan yang mau nikah pun tak luput dari bahasan. Dan akhirnya ngetik ngasal di hp jadilah ini. Akhirnya bisa bikin yang pendek. Akhir kata

Ada yang mau review? Please?


End file.
